The ability of metal chelates to function as contrast agents depends on the number of water molecules and their usefulness depends at least partially on where the reside in the body. The fluorescence work is being done as a cross-check on magnetic resonance data for the number of waters bound to various Ga-complexes and to investigate whether the chelates are taken up into hepatocyte membranes or their cytosoles.